Revelations of Reem
by whatitakes
Summary: An idea that kept haunting me about what might have happened of NWN2 occurred before HOTU. It will have everything: love,intrigue,jealousy,brooding henchmen,sarcasm as well as a developing plot line...UPDATED!
1. Prologue

Blinded by the snow, I immediately regretted leaving the gate as a gust of icy wind struck me head on. With dread I trudged ahead, completely forgetting my companions along with any hope I had.

"Bosss!!! Boss wait for Deekin!!!" Screeched my dedicated dragon disciple. He grinned in appreciation when I slowed down and offered my hand since he kept sinking into the snow. Regretfully I caught a flash of red hair. Valen. Almost forgot about the broken toy soldier trailing behind me. He took advantage of my slight acknowledgment and whispered a pained.

"Why?"

I heard it, through the roar of the storm and the chattering of my teeth.

one word…delicate… innocent, yet powerful enough to stir up a storm within me to take on the one around me. I folded my wings more tightly at my back.. Deekin looked up at me briefly and I saw the hurt reflecting in his eyes as well. I am a sucker for guilt and explaining my actions. But what am I to say? That I wanted the thrill? To flirt with death and deceit and feel powerful playing the bad card that got pulled on me before. Unexpected to me however was the severity of this guilt screaming to be acknowledged. I was freezing my ass off in hell and those blue eyes were demanding too much right now. The thorn at my side and my heart… feelings unreciprocated…. He who had awoken all the demons within me was staring at me desperately trying to soothe the storm within him as well. But he will do so on his own expense not mine. I needed shelter not a million accusations.

"Bosss! Deekin sees tavern! He go explore it okay???"

It was more of a statement than a question as Deekin quickly released himself from my grasp and all the bitterness in the air. He fled without a second glance alternating from running and flying, which would have been funny if I wasn't in such a rotten mood. Feeling rebellious in addition to nauseous I continued to walk, dizzy with the brightness of the terrain and harsh climate. Maybe Valen will drop it for now; I will explain later once I have collected myself. He, however had other plans and grabbed my forearm whirling me around apparently angered at my lack of response.

"What?" I hissed. My head hurt even more.

"Oh you know what Reem." He retorted vehemently still grasping my arm and vainly searching my eyes for an answer.

"Perhaps why you betrayed me? The Seer? Everything that we fought for?"

he punctuated every word with unadulterated rage. I tried to struggle out of his grasp but he wouldn't budge. I don't like this, not at all. Also due to the fact that I now felt violently ill. If he didn't watch out I might throw up all over him.

"Do you know that I actually respected you?" he whispered, "I thought that maybe… maybe you could save us! But no! You had to slap us in the face and join the bitch! Do you know how it felt?"

He looked at me desperately. My mind was racing a hundred miles a minute. A speech I had rehearsed years ago but never had the opportunity to vocalize. I was no longer paying attention to his words because I knew them all. He was shaking now, sobbing on my shoulder. Funny how I had to be dead to see this side of him.

"Reem you don't. I am such a fool…" he muttered more to himself. "I wish you didn't call me back. You should have left me in my own damnation."

"You answered." I murmured, before finally slipping into unconsciousness, a little surprised that I never felt the impact of the ground.

(A/N : Thank you so much for reading! please tell me what you think. I really appreciate comments and advice. (btw don't let the PC fool you she will be spitting fire in later chapters ; )


	2. Misery and Company

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters of the story except my brainchild, Reem of course. : )

* * *

The strumming of a lyre awoke me from my slumber. I started to smile at the delicate melody but then the music abruptly ended. Deekin was capable of much more than he was credited for. 

"You okay boss?"

"Yes, I was just tired, that is all." I yawned. He grinned, apparently relived.

"Boss you like room? Deekin finds tavern," he stated, springing up from his position on the ground and motioning around him.

"It seems nice" I replied, surveying the bare walls, dirty floor and beaming reptilian. At least there was no wind as well as…

"Where is Valen"? Deekin beamed at me in response.

"Deekin give Goatman gold from boss purse. Not know if he finding information or getting drunk." He replied smugly.

"You kicked him out?" I gawked at him.

"Deekin have good reason!" he said raising his voice to a screech. "Deekin leave Boss and Goatman to find rest place 'cause all they is doing is staring at each other. Deekin come back and see very scared Goatman carrying boss who sleeping and vomiting every where!!!"

I turned scarlet immediately.

"That's not true Deekin." I said. Please let this be a bad joke.

He continued, "All over Goatman and stupid Goatman don't know nothing. He think Boss need to lie down in snow but Deekin say no because then Boss choke on vomit!"

I gasped, horrified.

Deekin nodded. "Deekin be cleaning clothes all night. Now no smell." He indicated proudly to a pile of clothes neatly folded on the ground. Among them was Valen's cloak and gauntlets. Oh my God.

I was really at a loss for words. Deekin, sensing my despair, came up to me and patted my hand.

"It okay Boss."

"I know." I replied wearily trying to change the subject. "Well let's get the show on the road. Aren't you hungry?"

"Deekin lost appetite." He said quietly.

"Oh." I was feeling more and more distraught. "Then go find Valen and meet me downstairs. I need to bundle up."

He looked at me questionably.

"I will be fine Deekin!" I snapped.

"Okay, okay, bye Boss" He said cheerfully and gathered his equipment slamming the door behind him.

I sighed. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Boss! Over here!" 

I walked towards Deekin who was standing near a table. Looking around I saw an astounding variety of people as well as creatures. However, they all held the same frustrated expression; Smoke and despair was poisoning this air. Not wanting to recognize any familiar faces I kept in the shadows feeling a little ridiculous since Deekin left me the courtesy of reuniting Valen to his cloak and gauntlets. As I neared I saw Valen (with his back turned towards me) in what seemed to be conversation with a winged tiefling who caught my probing glance and grinned.

"I must be lost." He stated indicating towards my wings. " I thought paradise was farther from here."

"That's probably not your only problem." I replied thoughtfully and noticed that Deekin was nowhere to be found. He laughed and Valen quickly interjected.

"My lady may a speak to you for a moment?"

"Sure." I answered, irritated at the title. Valen led me to a more secluded area of the room despite the outcries of the other man.

"Who was that?" I questioned looking back and seeing the winged tiefling now speaking to a scantly dressed demoness.

"His name is Arden. He has something called The Trumpet of Pandemonium. It can help us get out of here." Valen replied sitting at a table and indicating that I do the same.

"Valen?" I interrupted "You probably want your gear back." I said offering the bundle in my hands.

"Thank you my lady." he replied, a little surprised at the interjection but began to don on the armor immediately. I was thankful he did not bring up the incident that led them to me. He was way too considerate for his own good.

I sighed, "How does this trumpet get us out of here?"

"Well there is a sort of celestial sleeping in a temple nearby. He can led us out of here."

"How do you know he is sleeping?" This was sounding a little too silly for my liking.

"He is called The Sleeping Man. The temple is built around him, He has been here forever." Valen stated earnestly.

"Oh." I said a little humored "So this trumpet is the only thing to wake him up?"

"Yes." He said heavily. I sensed irritation lining his voice. It wasn't my fault that he sounded like a fool.

"Valen...Who told you this?"

"Arden."

"I suppose he wants to sell this to us. Am I correct?'

"Yes" he replied. This was way too much. I burst out laughing.

"I really fail to see any humor here Reem." He said coldly.

"Valen." I said chuckling "You are very naive!"

He immediately stiffened.

"I know." He said sadly gazing off into the crowd. "Look where it lead me."

"To me." I answered catching his gaze.

"Exactly… Right to the slaughter." His voice was humorless.

I grimaced "You are in no position to judge me." He laughed bitterly.

"You think that I had everything and threw it away." I hissed. "I was enslaved to your cause. Starting with nothing and ending with nothing. I sacrificed my life hundreds of times over but that didn't change anything."

I was not even looking at him anymore. He made me sick. "Remember that deva we saw strapped to the machine? Feeding an army, a cause with her own strength and blood like the host of a parasite. At that moment everything was clear to me." I really did not care if he was listening or not since this was not a confession. I inhaled before continuing. "The fantasies of finishing the quest and going back to my home were illusions. I was not supposed to live. I was just a pawn being moved around the chessboard. Nobody gave a damn about me. Everything was about what could be gained and taken from me. I was a surfacer who loved the sun and the skies finding myself forced into a hellhole and shackled to a death sentence. I turned my gaze towards him now, meeting his stare. "The only thing that mattered to you was your title. You are not the one for talking."

He looked at me coldly.

"What are _you_ talking about? Lith My'Athar was not a good enough cause for you? Was the holy avenger not satisfied with trust of the Seer?" he asked vehemently.

"What are implying?" I questioned. "A few pretty words about the honor of dying as a hit man for a greater cause? Suicide missions flung at me left and right." That was the cause of your Seer. Did you think that money grew on trees because I struggled to keep us alive! The Seer could have easily provided us a couple thousand gold but she loved her jewelry too much to part." That may have been pushing it but it was true.

He fumed. "How dare you?"

"How dare I what?" I replied hotly, "Make my own decision? Stop lying to me. Lith My'Ather did not seem like the first thing on your mind when you confronted me earlier. Say what you mean."

He looked at me in surprise. The anger drained from his face, only to be replaced with something more raw.

"Was it not obvious?" he asked hoarsely.

"No." I replied. He had to say it, I was sick of guessing games. He studied my face cautiously.

"It is best to let sleeping dragons lie then," he concluded. What a chicken.

"Valen" I answered, "the dragon is awake and roaring." Unexpextantly, he laughed and so did I in spite of everything. It was almost like the good old times. He smiled warmly at me as if we didn't just have the argument of the century. I returned it.

"Reem, I think that we should put this behind us now." He said carefully looking at me for any objection. "This is the second time I have tried to hate you but I am failing. So I don't want to try anymore, I know you don't appreciate it." He was right, I didn't.

"I'll accept your candor on one condition." I teased.

"Oh, no," he said in mock horror as a smirk danced on his lips. "Not again."

I laughed.

"Tell me what you were referring to earlier." That smile danced right off his face and I shifted a little closer to him. Boy he looked nervous.

"It… it does not matter right now."

"Why not? I think it matters a lot right now." Our faces were now a few inches apart and I saw a war waging in those eyes. He was hesitating. I could not help feeling crushed. He didn't want this, I was expecting too much from him. I jerked myself into an upright position suddenly and he blinked in surprise. Conjuring up a smile I tried to salvage my emotional ruins.

"Lets go get ourselves a Trumpet of Pandemonium. We can't sit around and talk all day!" I laughed hiding the misery that was drowning me. I made a motion to get up but Valen seized my hand unexpectedly. I looked at him in surprise and he dropped it, immediately blushing.

"Forgive me my lady but I didn't get the chance to ask you if you were feeling better." He looked genuinely concerned and I struggled to fight down the sarcastic remark that was threatening to rip him apart. I basically threw myself at him and all he is thinking about was how I was feeling!? How about rejected and lovesick? As a woman I wanted to shove his lips towards mine and kiss him senseless. Take him upstairs and make him forget his own name.

"Not nauseous, I hope?" His smile was waning slowly.

I did not even bother answering as I got out of my seat and walked away. Ignoring my heart and all of its misfortunes as well as the look on his face.

* * *

(A/N) Thanks for reading. Please tell me what you think, Did you like it? Did you not like it? What do I need to work on? 


End file.
